


Sin Bin

by Fairia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also get your lube, And spare batteries, Fluff and Smut, I'm going to hell and driving the bus, Multi, Shameless Smut, Toss me in the Sin Bin, Why Did I Write This?, also fluff?, because smut, enjoy the ride?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairia/pseuds/Fairia
Summary: It's so much hotter inside.





	1. Blush

“You have,” Chat panted above her, “The prettiest blush.”

“I- _ahh!_ ” Marinette asked, “what?”

“Your blush.” Chat repeated, hips never losing rhythm as his thrust into her. “It starts here-” he reached out, one finger tracing Marinette’s cheekbone along the edge of her blindfold, “and spreads out.”

Chat grinned, feeling the skin under his fingertips heat obligingly under his touch. It was a shame that he couldn’t actually _see_ her blush right now - it was dark, and Marinette had on a sleep mask as a secondary precaution while Chat had dropped his transformation. But he could well imagine the pink that suffused her cheeks.

“It goes from your cheeks,” Chat leaned down, nuzzling her cheek and the path of the heat to nibble on her earlobe, carefully avoiding her earrings. “over to your ears.”

A tongue flicked out, tracing the shell of her, then dragging his lips across their sensitive tips as she gasped. Her thighs around his hips tightened as his back arched, the angle of his thrusts changing as Chat chased the curve of her jaw to latch onto the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Then your neck turns red - I love watching it.” He admitted breathlessly as she moaned and tilted her head to grant him better access. While Marinette tolerated him playing with her ears, the skin on her neck was a hot button that he _loved_ to take advantage of. He nibbled, licked and sucked, relishing every gasp and moan as her inner walls tightened around him. 

“Better,” he gasped, almost losing his rhythm in the flood of sensation, “I love knowing that if I chase that flush with my tongue, you’ll do _this. God_ , Marinette.” He groaned.

“Chat…” Marinette moaned, her nails digging into his back, her hips tilting back so her sensitive clit rubbed against him. “More. Faster. _Please_.”

Obligingly, Chat pistoned his hips faster, and he knew the short quick strokes would bring him to the edge quicker. 

“What I- _oh_ … What I love the _most,_ ” He panted, hips stuttering as her inner walls fluttered around him. “I love being the only one who know how far down that blush goes.”

Marinette laughed breathlessly, clenching her legs around his hips and deliberately tightening her inner muscles as she rode out the aftershocks.

“Oh, Kitty.” She whispered huskily. “You’re not the only one who knows how far down the blush goes.” She purred in his ear, grabbing the lobe between her teeth and worrying it.

“I- I’m _not?_ ” Chat binked, rhythm faltering for a different reason now. “Who-?”

Marinette kept her hips going, encouraging him to regain his momentum. Her nails scratched lightly down his back as she nipped at his jawline on her way back to his mouth.

“My best friend? Alya?” Marinette murmured against his lips, savoring his gasp, imagining his eyes blown wide at the realization, _“She does too.”_

Chat swallowed loudly.

“I’m sure you remember her.” Marinette continued, nudging under his chin with her nose. “Ladyblogger. Chases akuma. _Gorgeous_ breasts.”

Chat whimpered. “I- I like _your_ breasts. I never knew breasts could blush until I met you.”

“Mine are _alright._ ” Marinette smiled against his other ear. “Little. Perky. Pink nipples.”

“They’re _beautiful._ ” Chat gasped. "So sensitive."

“You should see the way hers bounce when she’s on top.” Marinette hummed appreciatively. “ _Au natural_ , indeed.”

 _“Ahh...!”_ Chat gasped as his hips bucked and his rhythm was lost in the flood of his release. He sagged against her, panting.

“You know, Princess.” He murmured as he regained his senses. “I’m pretty sure it’s poor bedroom etiquette to encourage your boyfriend to get off thinking of another woman’s breasts.”

“ _I’ve_ gotten off thinking of that woman’s breasts.” Marinette said bluntly, and giggled when her boyfriend whimpered helplessly. “Besides, it’s poor bedroom etiquette to not know your lover’s name, yet here we are.”

“Princess…” Chat murmured apologetically, moving to pull out of her.

“Shh.” Marinette crossed her calves to hold him in place. “I understand. I do. And I love how dedicated you are, so stop feeling guilty.”

“I will anyway.” Chat sighed. 

“The point was...I’m not a big believer in proper bedroom etiquette.” Marinette continued, unwilling to rehash old arguments. “Someday, when Hawkmoth takes a nosedive, you, me, and Alya are going to celebrate his defeat...together.”

“Sweet Jesus.” Chat whimpered.

“Oh? Hard again so soon?” Marinette asked innocently, head tilted to the side.

“ _You,_ ” Chat whispered against her lips, “are a tease.”

“I don’t tease.” Marinette grinned as she leaned into the kiss. “That’s not ladylike. I make _promises_.”

“Holy cats.” Chat muttered, hips moving almost of their own accord at the images that evoked. “Talk about incentive. I’ll find Hawkmoth now, thanks.”

“Hmm.” Marinette grinned. “Right after this.”


	2. Goodnight Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Goodnight Kisses

Chat leaned forward, bumping his nose against Marinette’s shoulder affectionately. “I need to go.”

“It’s Friday.” Marinette mumbled sleepily, tightening her grip on his hands where they wound around her waist. Instead, she squirmed further up his body in a move that would have been provocative had they not been mostly-asleep. The movie they had been watching had returned to the title menu, and it was late - almost midnight. “No school.”

“Nope.” Chat agreed, jiggling his hands a bit, hoping she would get the hint and release him. She didn’t. “But I still have work in the morning.”

“That’s horrible.” Marinette’s hair caught on the breast pocket as she turned her face the nestle against the crook of his neck. “Inhumane. You should quit.”

“Sorry Princess, no can do.” Chat smiled. They were seated on the chaise in her room, which had helpfully been drug around to face her computer screen. Her parents had retired to bed soon after dinner - baker’s hours - but he and Marinette had decided to watch a movie before he left for the night. Somehow the most comfortable position to be in had been propped back against the chaise, Chat’s chin resting atop her head while she she lay between his legs, her shoulders resting comfortably against his ribs. A patchwork quilt (leftover scraps from other projects) was spread over them, and a bowl of grapes was within easy reach on the floor.

“Besides,” Chat added, “you’re kind of falling asleep on top of me. And my butt is going numb.”

“Party pooper.” Marinette yawned, her exhale ghosting across his throat.

“If this is your idea of a party…” Chat teased, prodding her with a clawed finger.

“What, you didn’t notice the streamers and balloons?” Marinette snarked, squirming and trying to swat his hand away.

“There’s only two people at your party.” Chat observed, jiggling his shoulder and grinning at her angry whine when her head bounced.

“I cater to an exclusive crowd.” Marinette grumbled. “Only snuggly people in cat suits allowed.”

“And it’s about to go down to a party of one. If you’re awake enough to sass, you’re awake enough to climb in your bed.” Chat insisted.

“No. Be my pillow.” Marinette replied.

“I can’t.” Chat said. “I really do have work, and Plagg can’t hold the transformation all night like that. You’ll wake up next to my civilian form, freak out and start screaming. And then you screaming will wake me up, and I’ll scream because you’re screaming, and then your parents will hear us screaming and come running upstairs, and they’ll scream. And all that screaming will get the police called, and they’ll have to explain that we were all screaming because their daughter woke up with a strange boy in her bed, and that’s why she was screaming. Then I’ll be arrested for...a lot of things, probably, and be carted off to jail. And when my family comes to bail me out, there will be more screaming and I’ll probably wish I could stay in jail, to avoid the screaming. So I can’t stay, because I don’t want to go to jail.”

Sometime during his speech, Marinette had sat up and turned to gape at him, eyes widening as his spiel continued. When he finished, Chat smiled at her smugly.

“I… I…” Marinette blinked at him, then screwed her eyes shut and shook her head. “I can’t even. Poor Alya.”

“Poor Alya?” Chat wondered if he’d head right. “What does she have to do with you using me as a pillow, and then me winding up in jail?”

“I just… that was the most convoluted bit of logic I’ve ever heard from someone who’s not me.” Marinette said simply. “Like, you went from point A, to point B, then to point Q and back to point F without missing a beat. No wonder Alya looks so confused when I start freaking out.”

“You’re welcome.” Chat nodded. “For the outside perspective. Now, can I please get up?”

Marinette sniggered. “Oh, the innuendos.”

“Pervert.” Chat flushed. “You know what I meant.”

“If you must.” Marinette sighed, sliding off the side of the chaise and stretching. “Want some grapes for the road?”

“No thanks.” Chat mimed her stretch, sighing in relief as his spine popped deliciously.

“That is so disturbing.” Marinette grumbled, her nose scrunching up at the sound.

“You’re just jealous.” Chat replied, climbing up the stairs to her loft and propping the skylight open. “Get in bed, Princess.”

“You gonna tuck me in?” Marinette teased, batting her eyelashes at him mockingly as she climbed onto her bed.

Chat looked down at her, and Marinette smirked. “That’s what I thought.” She said triumphantly, blowing him a mocking kiss. “Nighty-night, _chaton._ ”

Now, as Adrien he might have blushed, stammered, and then stumbled his way outside, but right now he was _Chat Noir_. And Chat Noir never backed down from a challenge, especially when the person saying it called him “kitten” in such a mocking manner.

Lowering the arms that had been poised to lift him out of the skylight, he smirked down at Marinette while she blinked at him in confusion. Stepping off of her bed, he gestured for her to climb between the sheets, smirking at her wide eyes.

“Well, Princess?” He purred. “Do you want tucked in?”

Her eyes never left him as she scooted back, hesitantly tucking her feet under her duvet.

“Lay down.” Chat commanded, and if his voice was huskier than he had thought, he was going to blame it on the lateness of the hour and a lack of water.

Marinette’s eye widened further and she appeared bewildered as she lay back, propping herself on her elbows. Perversely, Chat was pleased. _‘Tease me, will she?’_

Stepping to her bedside, Chat smirked as he placed his palm on her collarbone and pushed her back onto the pillows. Still smirking, he drew her covers up and tucked them beneath her chin.

“Did you go potty?” He asked patronizingly. “Brush your teeth? Get a drink? Good girl.” Bending over, he ruffled her hair affectionately. “Sweet dreams.”

He wasn’t anticipating Marinette’s hand to snap out and grab his bell as he made to straighten up. Blinking, he looked back down into her scowling face, which, even as he watched, transformed into an expression of wide-eyed innocence.

“If you’re going to tuck me in like my parent, then I need a good night kiss.” Marinette said sweetly. _“Dad.”_

_Dad?_ Chat’s eyebrows climbed upwards incredulously. “I am _not_ your dad.”

“Prove it.” Marinette snapped.

Chat wasn’t sure what he was thinking - later he would admit that he probably wasn’t. But the spunk, the challenge in her eyes and taunting smirk on her lips, was all too much and Chat leaned down and smashed his lips against hers.

The kiss was rough, her mouth slack in shock as his own lips pressed harshly against them. He’d half-intended to peck her on the lips, smirk at her shocked silence, and leap out the window and away before she could recover and tease him further. But as soon as his lips met hers, that half-baked thought flew straight out the window...where he definitely wasn’t headed.

Just as he was about to pull away, declare himself the winner and make his escape...errr, _victorious retreat_ , Marinette responded. Pushing back, she angled her head to deepen the kiss, and her small, breathy sigh was his undoing as his lips parted under hers. Chat found himself leaning over her, a hand planted on either side of her head to stop himself from falling on top of her as her fingers wound into his hair to tug him closer. She whined as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently, then sucking to soothe the ache.

Her arms reached up, winding around his neck and pulling him closer. Chat was hyper aware that his chest was pressed against hers, breasts pressing against him with each inhale. Trying to convince his body to _not_ respond was futile at best, and he could only shudder as his cock grew hard within the confines of his suit.

The problem grew worse when Marinette’s tongue reached out, tracing the seam of his lips shyly. His mouth opened in invitation, and Marinette’s small pink tongue reached out, caressing his. 

Chat groaned, angling his head to deepen the kiss and gasping when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. His arms lowered him further until he was pressing more fully against her. Marinette’s arms loosened around his neck, forearms sliding back over his shoulders until she could tangle her hands in his hair. Chat whimpered helplessly as her fingernails scraped against his scalp, shuddering at the sensation that ran straight down his neck and into his groin. He released her mouth, peppering kisses along her jawline. He’d intended to nibble her earlobe, but Marinette tilted her head up and away, and Chat took his que to attack her neck instead. 

As he sucked on the pulse point just below her ear, Marinette let out a breathy moan. Her legs shifted under her blankets, thighs rubbing together restlessly. She arched her back, humming as her breasts rubbed against his chest.

_“Ahh.”_ Chat groaned. “Princess, are you trying to kill me?”

“I could ask you the same.” Marinette muttered, shivering as the sensation renewed itself. 

“I’m going to have a hard time going home in a minute.” Chat said, half whining it as his suit constricted painfully around his erection.

“I…” Marinette was torn between modesty and honesty. “I’d be kind of disappointed if you didn’t.”

Now Chat _did_ whine. Marinette laughed, pulling her hands out of his hair and scraping her fingernails down the front of his suit, delighting in his shiver as he pressed his face against her throat. Her hands came back up, grabbing the bell at the base of his throat and dragging it down a bit.

“Marinette.” The word was half-sob, half-gasp. “What are you…?”

“Do you want me to?” Marinette asked, looking him in the eyes as he pulled back to stare at her. 

“You want to….with me?” He asked. Marinette blinked and dragged the zipper a little lower.

“I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of it before.” She murmured, the bashful tone at odds with her current actions.

“I can’t take the suit off.” Chat said. “It only goes so low.”

“Oh!” Marinette replied. “Well...I was just thinking...through the suit, maybe? Can I touch you that way? If you want.”

_“Please.”_ Chat’s lips came back to hers, one hand holding him up as the other roamed her top, palming her breast through her shift and relishing the way she gasped back arching into his hand. He pinched, rolling the nipple through layers of fabric as best he could.

“Maybe...bed?” Marinette murmured, scooting over to allow Chat to stretch out beside her.

Chat lay down, not giving Marinette a chance to roll up onto her side before he leaned over her, half-covering her as his mouth moved to replace his hand, mouthing at her breast as his hand crept down her stomach.

Marinette gasped in delight, allowing her own hand to reach out, pulling the bell as low as she could, then leaving it behind to continue down until she could feel his erection pressing against her palm. 

Chat groaned, hips moving forward in automatic response to the pressure, even as the clawed tips of his gloves traced the sensitive skin of Marinette’s stomach. 

_“Fuck,”_ he ground out. “That feels good.”

“Good.” Marinette whispered as his lips covered hers. “It’s supposed to.” 

Gripping him through the suit wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be - the fabric of the suit was thin, but slick, and it made applying pressure more difficult than she imagined. Still, if the way Chat was groaning and panting was any indication, she was doing alright.

“I want to touch you.” Chat whined. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Try-” Marinette hummed as he licked her throat. “Try my breast first. If that’s okay, we’ll see about lower.”

Apparently that was all the invitation he was waiting for, because the fingertips tracing idle patterns on her lower stomach immediately headed north, pushing the fabric of her bralette away to grasp her breast directly.

Marinette groaned at the sensation of clawed fingertips tracing their way over her skin, swirling around and around before carefully pinching a nipple, rolling the sensitive bud between finger tips. If was like somebody had attached a direct line from her breasts to her pussy - every pinch and squeeze sent her insides fluttering.

“Mari- You need to stop.” Chat’s hips were moving faster now as she ground the heel of her palm along his restrained erection. He shuddered. “I’m gonna-”

Marinette eased up a bit. “...Sorry?”

_“No.”_ Chat panted. “Don’t be - God, don’t be. I just...want this to last a little longer.”

“Having fun?” Marinette grinned at him.

“Most fun, ever.” Chat’s pupils were so wide they were almost round, and his cheeks were flushed. He swallowed, and Marinette couldn’t help but trace the bob of his throat. 

“I wish I could suck your dick.” She muttered absently, not even realizing she’d said it aloud until Chat swallowed again, hips bucking compulsively as he whimpered. 

“Oh! _Sorry_ , sorry, that was-” Marinette flushed, embarrassed.

_“Hot as hell.”_ Chat interrupted, lowering his head as he pushed her shirt up. “Maybe another time, though.” And before Marinette could consider _that_ statement too carefully (did he want to do this again?), his lips clamped over her nipple, and Marinette’s world was lit aflame.

She wasn’t quiet as she moaned, the hand not on his dick rising to hold his head against her breast. His hand, now free, moved south, claws tracing past her belly button and leaving shivers in it’s wake as he nudged the elastic of her pajama pants aside. 

“May I?” He murmured against her breast, and Marinette only moaned, parting her thighs to give his hand better access.

Clawer fingers slipped underneath her panties, past the coarse hairs of her sex to trace one fingertip gently up her slit. Marinette moaned, tilting her hips even as her hand squeezed his erection.

Chat groaned in response, hips moving against her palm as he tentatively dipped his finger tip past her lower lips, almost holding his breath as he gauged her response. Marinette gasped, heels digging into the mattress as she pressed herself against his palm. Taking her response as favorable, Chat nudged his finger against her opening, advancing and retreating, listening to her response as he worked his way inside. He wanted to watch her, but she seemed to be enjoying his attention to her breast too much for him to stop.

Not that he wanted to stop. He pulled his lips off of the first breast, admiring the way the rosy tip hardened further when he gently blew cool air across it. Lowering his mouth to the pale skin, he nibbled, licked and sucked his way along her bra to the other breast, swirling his tongue around in a lazy spiral just to hear her moan before latching onto the new nipple.

Her hand was working against him again, and his groin was tightening further with every pass of her palm against him. Her pussy was sucking his finger in, and the sensation, even muffled by the fabric of his suit, was nearly enough to have Chat blowing his load right then and there.

Gods, she was so _tight_. Even one finger was being clamped down on, and Chat couldn’t resist adding a second, grinning as she mewled and bucked against him. He turned his hand, grinding the palm of his heel against her clit, and was rewarded with a breathy moan.

“Chat…” She breathed, “Oh… _please_...don’t stop.”

Chat shuddered, ignoring the ache building in his wrist and moving his fingers faster in a subconscious mimic of her hand around his straining erection. 

“Princess-” He hummed against her breast. “I’m going to-”

Marinette’s pussy clamped down on his fingers, hips bucking and inner walls spasming as she came apart under his hand. The sensation was too much for Chat, and he was undone by her pleasure. He folded in on himself, hips jerking as he emptied himself into his suit.

He wasn’t sure how long they were like that - it was an eternity condensed into a few seconds - but eventually he pulled away, staring into her heavy-lidded blue eyes, hyper aware of the way their chests heaved from the exertion.

He wasn’t sure what to say - they’d been friends for years, and even though there had been flirtations they’d never crossed the invisible line between that and something more. The normal mocking, teasing, and playfulness had irrevocably shifted, and he wasn’t sure what it meant for them.

“I…” Chat licked his lips, unsure. “I…”

“You’re right - I guess you’re not my dad.” Marinette whispered, as smile tugging at her lips even as her eyes studied him uncertainly.

“I guess not.” Chat huffed out a soft laugh, then bent back over to press a gentle peck to her lips. “Good night, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is basically a rewrite of the ML Fluff Month in a more... _adult_ format. I am also participating in the ML Fluff month that's being hosted on Tumblr, no worries! I'm not just abusing fanfiction for my own sadistic...oh, wait. Yes I am.
> 
> Carry on.


	3. Love and sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Sweets
> 
> Ninette! Fab 4 room mate AU, with polyamorous undertones.

“Whipped cream? Chocolate sauce?” Nino studied the assortment in front of him. 

“Surprised?” Marinette grinned at him.

“A little.”Nino admitted, unbuckling his belt and popping the top button on his jeans. “I mean, you live in a bakery - I thought you’d get sick of sweets.”

“I do, sometimes.” Marinette replied, eyes half-lidded as she watched him strip from her place on the bed. One hand lifted, fingers pinching her nipple through the lace of her bra. “That’s why you’re the one eating dessert tonight, Mon. Lahiffe.”

“Well then.” Nino’s smile widened appreciatively. “Are we expecting company, or do I get to dine alone?”

“Undecided.” Marinette smirked. “Last I saw Nathanael, he was covered in paint and mumbling about shading with acrylics.”

“Artists.” Nino shook his head ruefully. “No sense of _perspective_.”

Marinette’s hand, which had been in the process of rubbing her clit, paused as she glared at him. “You _didn’t._ ”

“I did.” Nino shimmied out of his jeans, leaving him standing in only his boxer-briefs and a goofy grin. 

“Wellp, sexy time is over.” Marinette scowled, rolling towards the edge of the bed.

“No way.” Nino laughed, flopping over the edge of the bed to pin his girlfriend down. “You went to all this trouble - are those scented candles?”

“You don’t deserve it.” Marinette grumbled.

“No, probably not.” Nino agreed easily. “...But you do.”

Marinette glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Did you have a rough day?” Nino shifted, stretching out beside Marinette and nuzzling under her chin, licking at the pulse point as Marinette hummed appreciatively. 

“A little.” Marinette admitted. “Early classes, another project due, a shift with mama and papa and Adrien got sent to Germany.”

“Germany?” Nino’s nose wrinkled. “When?”

“This afternoon.” Marinette frowned. “The lead model was in an automobile accident, so Gabriel snatched Adrien up and shoved him on a plane.”

Nino scowled. Twenty-two years old and Adrien was _still_ somehow being hauled around like a posable doll by his father. “That sucks.”

“Yeah. I had to go to his teachers and explain that he got thrown on a plane and would email his homework once he had internet.” Marinette grumbled. “So, I kind of wanted a sundae...but I’m not so big on sweets.”

“So you thought you’d _be_ a sundae instead?” Nino murmured, kissing along her collarbone.. “I get the whipped cream and cherries, and the chocolate….but what is the strap-on for?”

“Oh.” Marinette’s hands skimmed down his sides, fingertips toying briefly with the edge of the elastic waistband before sliding down to grip his ass. “I wasn’t sure who was going to get home first - you or Alya.”

Nino paused, eyebrows raising as he contemplated that scenario. Marinette...Alya...lacy lingerie and whipped cream…

“Sweet jeezus.” He mumbled numbly. “That’s hot. That’s _so hot_...I’ll leave right now. Just let me find my pants.”

Marinette laughed. “No way. You’re mine now.” She leaned up, gripping his earlobe between her teeth as she ground into his erection. “ _Ahh._ All mine.”

“ _Fuck_ , Mari.” Nino shuddered, hips moving against her restlessly.

“That's the idea.” Marinette batted her eyelashes. “What do you want first, Monsieur? I’ve got other toys, of course. You could be like…” She paused and smirked. “A kid in a candy store.”

Nino lifted his arm, reaching up to palm one lace-covered breast thoughtfully. “Well, my day was pretty good. I want...you to tell me what you were thinking.”

“You’re so sweet.” Marinette smiled at him, leaning in to peck him on the lips. “I was thinking...anal plug. Yours, since Adrien isn’t here to assist, and I know he loves you in emerald.” She picked up the silver, jewel-tipped plug in question, admiring the way it shone in the low light. “Then, I want to suck your cock.”

“That…” Nino paused to remember to breathe. “That sounds hot. Which of these desserts were you going to suck off of my cock?”

“I was thinking...Nino flavored.” Marinette admitted.

“You could, if you really don’t want sweets. But I want to see you with whipped cream on your lips.” Nino replied, mouthing a lace covered nipple and savoring how Marinette thrust her breast closer. 

“Compromise.” Marinette said breathlessly. “I can do that. If… If you come before Alya gets home, I’ll swallow. If you can hold off until she gets home, then we’ll make her swallow.”

Nino’s cock twitched excitedly. “Is that a challenge?”

“Hmm.” Marinette sat up, rubbing a little lube onto the anal plug and slide him a glance out of the corner of her eye. “Yes.”

Nino grinned. “Challenge accepted.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin Bin version of Chapter 4 of my August Fluff Month challenge.

She and Adrien had been up gaming all night, exploring (and getting lost in) the open world of the new Final Fantasy game. Then Mario. Somewhere between Street Fighter and 2 a.m. he’d started distracting her with kisses. 

Short, sweet pecks on her cheek, her neck, the tips of her ears. Kisses that lingered around the edge of her mask and the collar of her suit. By the time they’d progressed to long, slow kisses on the mouth, Adrien had won the game and Ladybug didn’t care.

Dropping her controller, she spun around to face him. Both of her red-gloved hands reached up, fingers tangling in his hair and the heels of her palms brushing the sides of his cheeks as she dragged his face down to meet hers and slammed her lips on his with bruising force. 

He grinned smugly against her lips and she growled, nipping at his lower lip in retribution.

“You cheated.” She accused.

“‘All’s fair,’” Adrien gasped as she used the opening to slide her tongue in his mouth. He inhaled sharply through his nose, scraping his teeth over her tongue as he sucked on it harshly. Her fingers tightened in his hair, dragging his head back as she nipped at his chin, then peppered kisses up his jaw. His fingers dug into her waist, pulling her towards him as he groaned. Bracing her forearms on his shoulders to maintain the hold on his hair, she resisted.

“Which is it?” Ladybug demanded before she took his earlobe into her mouth and bit down, sucking to soothe the ache before tracing the tip of her tongue inside the shell of his ear.

“Which is what?” He panted.

“‘All’s fair in love and war.’” Ladybug finished his earlier quote. “Which is it?”

Adrien’s head head turned slightly, his cheek sliding across hers as he bent his head. His breath ghosted warm and wet over her neck for a fraction of an instant before his lips touched her skin, a soft kiss pressed to her pulse just below her ear. He laughed, low and husky and longing. “Oh, it’s gonna be love.” 

Warm hands slid up her sides, his thumbs caressing her ribs as his fingertips pressed gently into her shoulder blades. Ladybug let go of his hair, her forearms sliding over his shoulders in a whisper of fabric as she allowed him to draw her in. Adrien smiled at his victory, pressing their chests together as he used his nose to nudge her chin up to press a kiss to the pulse of her neck.

The lights had already been off, so all Adrien had to do was flick the power button on the remote as he pulled her up, arms still wrapped around her as he walked her back towards his his bed. The back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress and they collapsed in a tangle of intertwined limbs and locked lips.

Ladybug’s legs parted, ankles crossing behind Adrien’s thighs. Lips still on his, she hummed happily as his hips ground against her core. Her back arched, hips tilting in frustration as she tried for a better connection. 

Adrien shuddered a little at her movement, clearly enjoying the limited sensations they got through layers of cloth.

“Gods.” Ladybug grit her teeth, frustrated. “I want…”

“Yeah.” Adrien chuckles a little ruefully. “Me too.”

“I hate being responsible.”

“Ugh.” Adrien agrees, hips stilling as he rests his forehead against her collarbone. “What if… Here. Hold on a second.”

She was confused at first, that he rolled off of her - it wasn’t like they hadn’t been in this situation before, or wouldn’t be again. Adrien rooted around in his nightstand briefly before pulling out a small black drawstring bag. Turning it upside down, he shook out a small...finger glove? Ladybug isn’t quite sure what he’s doing, so she settles for studying him curiously as he slides his finger into it and shows it to her.

“Is that a…?” She can’t quite bring herself to say it. Her ardor is cooling with the lack of sensation and the abstract interest in her somewhat-boyfriend’s unexpected actions, leaving a needy and aroused almost-woman replaced with a self-conscious and slightly-embarrassed teenage girl.

“It’s, ah, a fingertip vibrator.” Adrien offered shyly, cheeks tinging pink.

“Did you order that?” Ladybug asked, somewhere between amusement and embarrassment.

“Would you believe I actually found it at a store?” Adrien shrugged.

“They sell sex toys at stores now?” Ladybug bit her lip, then giggled. “Oh my gosh.”

“I was kind of surprised, too.” Adrien admitted. “But it was only a few Eruos, so I figured why not? The suit doesn’t come off, so we’re kind of limited, but...I want to please you, too.”

“That’s oddly sweet.” Ladybug said finally. “How does it work?”

“It’s pretty simple.” Adrien pointed to the base. “It’s just a little vibrating bullet. The base is the power switch, just like a pen. The latex bit is just to keep it on your hand. Not that I think it would work, say, over jeans, but your suit is fairly thin, so…” He trailed off a shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” Ladybug shrugged with a casualness she didn’t really feel.

Being Ladybug helped keep Marinette responsible. Marinette would probably have shed her clothes (and her virginity) months ago, if she could have made it to the point of functioning in his presence. Unfortunately, Marinette was still tongue-tied and useless around Adrien. But Ladybug… being Ladybug gave her a confidence she didn’t have as Marinette. Unfortunately, it came with what amounted to a full-body chastity belt. 

And even though she’d considered other options (like blindfolds), that wasn’t how Marinette wanted her first time to be. She wanted to be able to look her lover in the eyes, and have him know her name. And Adrien had, surprisingly, agreed with her (didn’t boys always push for sex? Apparently he hadn’t gotten the memo.), saying that the first time was too important to treat casually, and that as much as he wanted her, he also understood that neither of them were ready, emotionally, for that step.

Which, incidentally, led to a lot of cold showers and aching wrists. For both of them.

It should be funny, Ladybug considered as Adrien leaned back down, free hand gripping her shoulder as he kissed her, that somehow they’d made it to sex toys without actually having gotten to the “sex” part. And it would be funny. Later. 

Right now she just wanted it to _work._

They disengaged briefly, scooting around until they were laying properly on the bed, heads on pillows and disregarding the sheets in favor of laying over the comforter. Adrien had put on his pajamas - a plain shirt and nondescript flannel bottoms - before she’d even arrived, so there was no belt to fumble with buttons to undo.

Adrien removed the little finger bullet, setting it behind him so he could use his hands freely. Leaning back over, he caught her lips in a kiss, hand reaching back to tug at the ribbons that kept her pigtails back, sliding them and the elastic bands off as his mouth moved against hers.

“I swear you have a fetish.” Ladybug grumbled as he dropped them behind her. “Do you know I’ve lost as least eighteen elastic bands here? I don’t even know about the ribbons.”

Adrien smiled, running his fingers through her dark locks, gathering them and twisting them around before settling his hand at the back of her neck. “It’s not the elastics.”

“No?” Ladybug’s eyebrow arched.

“Your hair. It’s loose.” Adrien’s eyes were soft as he leaned down, nudging her chin up and kissing her neck. “Nobody else sees this. It’s just for me.”

“I’d say pretty much everything we do it just for you.” Ladybug argued, but it sounded weak, distracted as she was with the feel of his mouth on her skin. His fingers clenched in her hair, tugging her head back and forcing her back to arch.

Ladybug gasped as his teeth nipped at her breast. The suit really was thin, so his teeth were easy to feel as the caught the approximate location of her nipple. Her hand gripped his hip, fingers digging into flannel that was only distinguishable by the thickness of the fabric.

“Maybe.” Adrien agreed as her nipple hardened beneath the suit, allowing him a better target for his ministrations. “But your hair...it’s lovely. I love seeing it down.”

“I might wear it down all the time.” Ladybug argued, biting her lip as she shivered under the sensations. “You’d never know.”

Adrien paused, and Ladybug glanced down to see him looking up at her, gaze smoldering in the darkness. “Do you?” His voice was husky, and even though there was a note of amusement in it, Ladybug knew it was a serious question.

“N-no.” She swallowed compulsively, knowing she was treading into dangerous  territory. “The pigtails were my style before I ever became Ladybug.”

Adrien hummed, satisfied with her answer as he returned to his ministrations. His fingers uncurled from her hair, scraping down her spine and tracing a line over her hips, moving steadily towards the juncture of her thighs. 

Ladybug parted her legs silently, a small, breathless sound escaping her when the pads of his fingers moved against her clit.

“Are you wet?” He asked lowly.

Ladybug hummed.

Adrien bit the tip of her breast through the suit. “Are you wet?”

“Ye...yeah. Yes.” The words were more of a moan than she’d meant, but the feelings he was evoking, the awareness as every rub sent sparks of desire skittering through her, left her feeling needy. 

His hands moved and Ladybug briefly mourned the loss of contact, allowing the feel of his lips once more on hers to soothe the ache as he fumbled with the little finger bullet.

The quiet buzzing sound was shocking in the silence, but Ladybug didn’t have time to do more than register it before the small, latex-covered object was pressed directly against her clit. 

Ladybug gasped, hips bucking automatically as his fingers rubbed against her, moaning as electric pleasure raced up her spine.

“Is it-? Are you-?” Adrien paused, clearly unsure if this was a good reaction or not.

“Don’t stop.” Ladybug gritted out. “It’s great.” She added as his fingers started moving again. 

It didn’t really take long after that. Adrien watched in mute fascination, and a little pride, as she came undone beneath his hand. Head thrown back and eyes screwed shut, she didn’t even know he was watching her breasts heave and her fingers clench against his blanket. Her mouth opened in a perfect little o as her orgasm washed over her, lips trembling as she moaned out his name. 

It was, quite frankly, the hottest thing he’d ever seen, or heard. Her eyelashes fluttered, gaze heavy-lidded and lust-hazed as she stared up at him, still breathing hard as her dark hair fanned around her. She batted at his hand weakly, and Adrien belatedly realized that he was still holding the toy against her.

“Oh- sorry!” He managed, using his free hand to depress the button and slip the thing off.

“No...it’s okay.” Ladybug giggled a little, reaching up to cup his cheek and pull him down for a kiss. “That was...amazing.”

“It was pretty hot from this angle, too.” Adrien chuckled. “Best seven euros I’ve ever spent, easy.”

“You were watching me?” Ladybug asked, and even in the dark Adrien could see her cheeks darken in embarrassment. 

“I did.” He replied. “Fantasy fuel. You looked...incredible.”

“Oh.” Ladybug murmured. “Do you...fantasize, like that often?”

“I’m sixteen. _Of course_ I do.” Adrien chuckled. “But you? Just blew my fantasies right out of the water. That was incredible, and it was _real._ ”

“Oh.” Ladybug blinked, apparently unsure what to make of that. “Well...you’re...welcome? Thanks for buying a vibrator? I’m not sure what the etiquette is here.”

“Me neither.” Adrien agreed, and kissed her. Ladybug smiled into the kiss with a happy sigh, scooting closer to drape her thigh over his, only to pause when she brushed something hard.

_Oh._ She wanted to facepalm herself. _Of course._

Adrien had taken care of her, but she hadn’t really helped him out, had she? Adrien hummed as she slipped her hand down his pants and past his boxers to take him in her hand.

“Someday,” she vowed quietly, “I’m going to do this - touch you - with nothing between us.”

“I look forward to it.” Adrien bit back a gasp as her fingers curled around him, stroking from base to tip. “I really, _really_ do.”

“How do you want it?” Ladybug asked.

“Wha-?” Adrien’s focus was still on the pressure and the feel of her thumb stroking over the head of his erection, unknowingly spreading the precum that had been beading there.

“What do you want?” Ladybug repeated. “Hand? Or mouth?”

“Ahh, I’m probably not going to last long, whatever you do.” Adrien mumbled, shuddering as her fingers tightened briefly. “Everything feels good. Lube is in the drawer if you decide hand.”

Ladybug brushed her thumb over his tip again, tracing the shape of him as she considered. 

“Mouth.” She finally decided. “Sit up. Edge of the bed.”

“What? Why?” Adrien blinked at her.

“I want to see you.” Ladybug replied. “You always keep your clothes on. And I want you to see me, but you’ve tossed all of my elastics away...again.”

“Oops.” Adrien offered, pulling off his shirt as he sat up, and blinking when Ladybug tapped his bedside light onto it’s lowest setting. “What’s that for?”

“I told you - _I want to see you._ ” Ladybug shrugged. “You want fantasy material? Ladybug sneaking into your bedroom for a midnight blowjob.”

Adrien’s eyes nearly crossed at the image as he hastily took off his pants, his erection springing free as he shoved both that and his boxers to the ground before kicking them aside. He sat back on the edge of his bed, thighs parting around Ladybug’s frame. He watched Ladybug watch him, gloved hands running lightly up the insides of his thighs as she knelt by his erect cock. Her eyes dragged up his frame to look him in the eyes. 

The image of her masked face, kneeling next to his hardened dick with such a playful and solemn expression in her dark blue eyes, was nearly his undoing. No touching necessary - he nearly lost it right there. Then her red-gloved hand reached out, dainty fingers wrapping around him and angling him towards her. Watching himself disappear into her mouth, pale pink lips wrapping around him and cheeks hollowing as she sucked, nose nearly touching her gloved hand….was _incredible._

It really wasn’t going to take him long, if he kept watching her. Adrien was torn between wanting to prolong the experience and wanting to never look away as she bobbed and sucked on his cock, teeth scraping deliciously and tongue occasionally pressing him against the roof of her mouth in the most amazing pressure.

Adrien leaned back on his elbows, shuddering a little as he watched her free hand come up to caress his ball sack, rolling the testes in between her fingers as sheets of blue-black hair fell forward over her shoulder to curl over her the tops of her breasts. Her blue eyes, when she blinked up at him, seemed all the more vivid against the scarlet of her mask.

Adrien found he wasn’t able to look away. Eyes locked on her, he shuddered under the pressure building inside as he watched her bob up and down, cheeks hollowed and lips swollen under the most incredible pressure he had ever-

“La- Ladybug?” Adrien gasped it out. “I’m about to-”

He’d meant to tell her to move away, but it rather shocked him when she instead redoubled her efforts, sucking harder as she hummed her acknowledgement of his words.

The pressure on his cock, the heat of her mouth, the feeling of her hands on his scrotum...the vision she made as she sucked his dick, all toppled over on one innocent little hum. Adrien lost it, muscles tensing and balls tightening as his release consumed him. 

He might have whimpered, or screamed. He wasn’t sure, but when it was over, his shoulders gave out and Adrien toppled bonelessly back onto his bed.

“Are...you ok?” Ladybug asked hesitantly, craning her neck to look at him.

“ _Le petite morte,_ indeed.” Adrien mumbled, but mustered up a snicker when Ladybug giggled.

“You’re welcome.” She grinned, shoving at his legs to get him back up on the bed.

Adrien grumbled but complied, toes digging around for the blanket he usually kept at the end of his bed. “Come here.”

“I should get going.” Ladybug said. “It’s almost two.”

“Shh.” Adrien reached out, tangling his fingers with hers. “That was amazing. Amazing sex, even oral, demands cuddles.”

“Oh, well, in that case.” Ladybug teased, tapping his lamp off as she snuggled down to curl up next to him.

 

Two hours later, Ladybug awoke. Startling upright, her hands drifted to her face only to realize that yes, she was still wearing her mask and no, her Miraculous hadn’t actually beeped. Breathing a sigh of relief, she reluctantly slid out from next to Adrien, trying not to jostle him too much as she did. Somehow, it didn’t surprise her when his hand snaked out anyway, catching her wrist as she stood.

“Please stay.”

Ladybug blinked down at Adrien from the side of the bed. It was late, or maybe it was early? Ladybug glanced at the clock: it was early. Almost 4 a.m. 

“You know I can’t.” She said gently, carding her gloved fingers through Adrien’s hair as she studied his heavy eyes and sleep-flushed cheeks. Standing, she stretched to work out the kinks acquired from falling asleep tangled on the sofa. “Go back to sleep.”

“Please?”

Ladybug smiled down at him sadly. He was just too appealing, she thought fondly. His hair was sleep-mussed and his eyes were half-lidded and heavy. 

Aloud, she said, “I can’t. Tikki can’t hold a transformation that long, and it wouldn’t be fair of me to ask her to. Besides...dawn is only like, two hours away?”

“I thought your parents were out of town?” Adrien’s eyes had opened a little wider, and he blinked up at her with a thoughtful frown.

“They are.” Ladybug affirmed.

“And it’s Sunday - nobody is expecting me to be up and around today.” Adrien said. “So it’s okay.”

“Tikki.” Ladybug said gently.

“I’ve got some cookies hidden around.” Adrien said. “I won’t look.”

“You might, even by accident.” Ladybug shook her head regretfully. 

“And you really won’t show me?” Adrien asked, even though they both knew the answer.

“No.” Ladybug said sadly. “Not yet. Not until everything is over. And...Chat should know who I am first.”

“Your partner doesn’t know your identity?” Adrien’s eyebrows rose incredulously.

“Not even him.” Ladybug shook her head. “And all things considered, he should be first. It wouldn’t be...right, otherwise.”

Adrien’s gaze softened, and he smiled. “You’re a good partner.”

Ladybug laughed softly. “Not always, but I try.”

“Do you trust me?” Adrien asked suddenly.

“Of course.” Ladybug frowned, hoping he wouldn’t play that card to get her to release her Miraculous. “But I don’t see what-”

Adrien held up a finger, leaning up on one elbow to reach past her and rummage around in his nightstand. With a soft _aha_ , he pulled back and brandished a sleep mask triumphantly.

“You have a sleep mask?” Ladybug was amused, though she wasn’t quite certain why. 

“Did you not notice that wall of windows?” Adrien asked her wryly. “But now if you release your transformation, I won’t be able to see, and Tikki can grab the cookies in my desk drawer to refuel with.”

Ladybug considered. Looked at the clock, then the windows, and worried her lower lip as she debated between right and responsible. In the end, Adrien took pity on her, smiling softly and dropping the mask back into the drawer before shutting it with a soft _click._

“I’ll see you again?” He mumbled as lay back down, eyes silted and glittering as he tried to stay awake.

“You always do.” Ladybug replied, bending over to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Please.” Adrien reached out, grasping her fingers to bring her gloved hand to his mouth.

“I’ll see you soon. I’ll be back soon.” Ladybug rubbed her nose against the top of his head affectionately. He’d dropped her hand and was already back asleep before he could hear her say “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot sweeter than I thought it would, but I'm okay with that. 
> 
> Yes, they sell that vibrating finger bullet in stores like Wal-Mart. Right by the condoms and lube. incidentally. I saw it and went _"What the what?!" ___


	5. Dirty Talk (Marichat/Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt 1: Dirty Talk

Marinette was not even a little bit surprised when Chat Noir slid in her window.

She wasn’t even in the room, actually, she was the next room over. The second bedroom in her flat was currently acting as her home office, and Marinette was at her table, cutting strips of fabric for a client who wanted matching birthday outfits for her three birthday girls.

Three sets of flouncy little baby bloomers. Marinette practically squealed in excitement at the overload of adorable. She had the perfect dainty pink fabric and she legitimately could not _wait_ to bust out her ruffling foot for her sewing machine and get started.

She hadn’t even started on the pattern - she couldn’t start sewing until she got more elastic anyway, so Marinette was bent over her cutting mat, rotary cutter in hand, when a familiar set of hands touched her hips.

“My my,” A voice purred in her ear as someone pressed against her backside. “What have I found?”

Marinette paused, releasing the button and allowing the blade to slide back so she didn’t accidentally cut herself. “What have you found?” 

“A princess in a pencil skirt.” Chat’s warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear as he leaned over her further. “Bent over a table, spread out and waiting for me.”

Marinette’s eyebrow quirked. “I was doing what now?”

“Wearing that easy access skirt.” Chat grinned and bumped his hips against hers. “I was watching you in it all day.”

“Were you now?” Marinette giggled breathlessly. “That wasn’t why I was wearing it, you know.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Chat said. “I spent the whole day doing a lot of nothing because I was imagining all the places I would take you and hike that skirt up.”

“Oh yeah? Like where?” Marinette set her palms flat against the table, leaning back into him and rubbing her ass against him.

“Your office.” Chat’s hands crept around the front of her, toying with the buttons on her top. A booted foot snaked between hers, nudging her ankles so she widened her stance. “I was torn - should I step in as a civilian and bend you over your desk? Or slip in as Chat and do the same?”

“Windows.” Marinette murmured. “The whole wall is glass.”

“I know how to close blinds.” Chat grinned. “But it was my fantasy - and I didn’t care.”

“So you would let the whole building watch Chat Noir ravish me on top of a desk?” Marinette smirked. 

“I also wanted to walk into your office when the blinds were already closed.” Chat’s hand drifted up to cup her breast, thumb flicking the nipple through the thin material of her shift. “Maybe you wore that skirt not for me, but for _you._ I’d walk in to ask you to lunch to find you relieving some stress.”

Marinette ignored the hand working at the buttons on her blouse as she blatantly ground her ass against Chat’s leather-covered cock. “By playing candy crush on my phone?”

“No.” The hand left her breast and dipped down past her hip, clawed fingers curling around the edge of her skirt and inching it higher. “I wanted to walk in and see your pumps and panties on the floor. I wanted to see this cute little black skirt bunched up around your waist. I wanted to see your head thrown back and your legs open wide as you finger-fucked yourself.”

“It was a difficult meeting.” Marinette murmured, shivering as the tips of Chat’s fingers scraped over the inside of her thigh. “Where else?”

“I was in that stupid meeting all afternoon, trying to ignore a boner while some stuffy old man whined about the cost of buttons.” Chat confessed. “The whole time I was imagining you under the table sucking my cock.”

“You wanted me on my knees in front of you?” Marinette gasped as a finger touched her through her panties. “Your dick in my mouth and your hands in my hair?”

“I wanted you on the bathroom counter, screaming my name.” Chat whispered hoarsely into her ear, gripping the lobe between his teeth as he sucked. “They’re literally the perfect height.”

“Anyone can walk into those bathrooms at any time.” Chat’s free hand - the one that wasn’t rubbing her clit - reached up, pushing her bra upwards. Marinette gasped as his leather covered hand closed over her bare breast, squeezing before rolling the nipple between his fingers. “Ahh! Chat…”

“The possibility is half the fun.” Chat used his forearm to hold her in place as he ground his still-restrained erection against her derriere. “Besides, all they would see is my back and your face as I fucked you senseless. A whole show and yet seeing nothing at all.”

“Anywhere else?” Marinette asked breathlessly, squirming as his fingers slipped under her panties to find her sopping folds, and gasping as they slid inside her.

“The cutting room.” Chat said breathlessly, fingers working in and out as he nibbled the skin on her neck.. “I walked by and saw you bent over the table. Just. Like. _This._ I nearly lost it right there.”

“We’re not in public anymore.” Marinette pointed out, breath hitching. “And here I am, bent over a cutting table.”

“And what do you want me to do now?” Chat asked breathlessly.

“I want you to drop that transformation.” Marinette gasped. “I want you to finish hiking this skirt up. I want you to push my panties aside, and then I want your dick inside me. _Now._ ”

“Plagg, claws in.” Chat - Adrien’s - fingers never left her pussy, and Marinette gasped as magic sparked through her.

“Hey, Kid, where’s my- _Are you serious?_ ” Plagg sounded absolutely disgusted and Marinette fought back a giggle, knowing it wouldn’t help at all. “Ugh. _Newlyweds._ ”

“He’s gone.” Adrien chuckled, fingers slipping out of her and shoving her skirt up completely. “Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this or any of the next few chapters look familiar, it's because they were previously located under my work Smutember Sinners. I'm not continuing on the smutember prompts right now, and decided to consolidate my two smutty one-shot collections into a single title. More efficient that way, I think.
> 
> Why am I not doing the Smutember prompts still? Because life.


	6. Dirty Talk (Clonath crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crack version of Prompt 1.

“Talk dirty to me.”

Nathanael looked up from the canvas he was at, eying his girlfriend in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Chloe stalked forward, plucking his paintbrush out of his unresisting fingers and setting it on the tray of the easel with a wet _splat._ “Alya said you couldn’t do it - that you were too _sweet_ and _innocent_ for such debauchery. Prove her wrong - I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh yeah?” Nathanael’s eyebrow quirked upwards. “How?”

“Well…” Chloe leaned forward to whisper something into his ear that had Nathanael briefly reconsidering his plan. 

“Okay.” He nodded, and Chloe leaned back with a pleased smile, hands resting on his shoulders.

Nathanael didn’t start speaking immediately. Instead, he leaned forward to kiss Chloe’s lips, nibbling the lower one until her mouth opened on a sigh, and slipping his tongue inside. His hands lifted to rest on her waist, thumbs sliding along the hem of her shirt to tease the soft skin underneath as he pulled her closer. 

Chloe hummed as she tilted her head back, blonde locks tumbling down her back as she granted him access to the smooth column of her throat. Nathanael took the invitation, nibbling and sucking his way down until he could nose her collar aside to kiss her shoulder. His hands trailed down her backside, cupping the roundness of her ass and pulling her closer against him. 

Chloe gasped, fingers twisting in his hair and digging into his scalp as she squirmed against him. Nathanael kissed his way back up her throat, suckling briefly on her earlobe.

“Dirt.”  He whispered.

Chloe stilled. “What?”

“Mud.” Nathanael said. “Grass stains on white pants.”

Chloe pulled back, her face decidedly unamused. “Seriously?”

“Paint smeared on your favorite dress. Blood.” Nathanael grinned. “That gross stuff at the bottom of the pan when dinner gets burned.”

Chloe’s nose wrinkled - probably recalling her less-than-stellar attempts in the kitchen. However, that didn’t deter the scowl she shot him, and Nathanael leaned forward, voice lowering dramatically as he offered his coup de grace.

_”Off the rack clothing.”_

Shrieking, Chloe lashed out. Laughing outright, Nathanael let her smack his chest and bicep, but caught her wrists when her flailing hands got a little _too_ near his face.

“I can’t _believe_ you!” She growled. “You absolutely suck!” Turning, she stomped out of the room, muttering threats under her breath.

Still chuckling, Nathanael pulled out his phone. Adrien _so_ owed him dinner for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... not really smutty. Sorry not sorry? It went with the previous chapter, I swear.
> 
> Also, Adrien is an instigator.


	7. Masturbation (Marinette/Alya, Nino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt 2: Masturbation
> 
> Also the follow-on the Chapter 1.

“Are you ready, Nino?” 

Nino looked up from the camera set up on the tripod, eyebrow raising. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Because,” Alya giggled, “Marinette’s leather-clad boyfriend can’t get the zipper past his navel.”

“And this means something to me because…?”

“Because I promised him that after he takes down Hawkmoth, he, Alya and I would all celebrate...together.” Marinette’s cheeks flushed a little bit as she said it.

“In the meantime,” Alya adjusted the top on her babydoll lingerie so it sat more comfortably, “we figured that a little sample might help provide...motivation.”

“And you needed a filming crew?” Nino said dryly. “You could have just put this up on the tripod yourself.”

They were situated in Marinette’s bedroom, though due to the lack of space they were down by the chaise lounge and not up by the actual bed. Nino was over by the sewing machine with a camcorder on a tripod, and Marinette and Alya were next to the chaise hashing out details before he began filming.

“I want to make sure it’s _good._ ” Marinette said. “And the best way is to have someone actually manning the camera.”

“So… I’m a porn director.” Nino squinted at her suspiciously. “Can I put this on my resume?”

“As long as you don’t tell who the actors are.” Marinette replied. “Besides, I can think of a better way to reward you.”

“Which is…?”

“You get a copy of the tape.” Alya winked at him, and suddenly Nino felt a whole lot better about this gig.

“Deal.” Nino gave her a thumbs up. 

Girl-on-girl sexy time was the _best_ time, Nino decide a few minutes later as he watched Marinette and Alya make out. There had been a short intro where Marinette had recorded a message for Chat Noir, but after that...boobies.

And Alya’s were stunning. Marinette’s were just as petite as the rest of her - tiny and cute with rosy pink nipples, but Alya’s...wow. Golden, a shade lighter than her shoulders and pert with youth despite their size. Her nipples were larger than Marinette’s without being too large, and their dusky rose color was perhaps Nino’s favorite color in the world. Especially when he got to watch them flush and harden with her best friend’s pretty pink lips sucking on them.

Alya was moaning, head tipped back and auburn hair spilling down her back as Marinette played with the sensitive peaks, mouthing them through the sheer fabric of her bra before moving it out of the way, sliding it off of her shoulders so she could access the skin directly. 

Nino made sure to zoom in as Marinette’s tongue darted out, offering a subtle lick before her lips closed around the peak. Because Nino was a good director like that.

By the time things had graduated to the vibrator, Nino’s pants were uncomfortably tight and a little sticky. Watching Alya go down on Marinette did absolutely _nothing_ to relieve the tension. Neither did watching Marinette’s mouth fly open as Alya tongue-fucked her. 

The two were _giggling_ when Alya picked up Marinette’s black and green vibrator, offering the camera a salacious wink before she used it to tease her friend’s nipples for a moment before slipping it inside of her. Watching Alya help Marinette mastrubate was, quite frankly, Nino’s undoing. 

Still controlling the camera with one hand, Nino slipped the other hand down his pants, eternally grateful he’d worn sweatpants instead of his normal jeans. If his sweats were uncomfortable, jeans would have been nearly unbearable. 

As it was, Nino eased himself through the fly of his boxers and sighed as the awkward angle he’d been at was released. He wrapped his palm around himself, dragging his fingers up his shaft and rubbing a thumb over the top to spread some of the precum down and help ease the friction.

He alternated between jacking off and handling the camera through Marinette’s orgasm, and even held it together when the girls switched out - the brief pause they took to clean the Chat Noir vibrator helped. 

By the time Alya was lying on the chaise, clutching the sides and groaning as Marinette slid the vibrator in and out of her, Nino was in literal pain from trying _not_ to touch himself. 

He was going to have to edit the hell out of this later, and Alya had mentioned doing a few takes, and...oh, god, what had he signed up for? The girls were going to be the death of him. Could someone actually die from having a constant boner? He was sure he was going to find out, at this rate.

His hand slipped down the front of his pants, grasping his aching cock and rubbing in a desperate attempt to relieve some pressure without making an embarrassing mess.

Marinette knelt above Alya on the chaise, Alya’s bent leg holding her steady, her hand on the outside of Alya’s arm as Alya reached up to cup her own breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples. The leg closest to the camera was spread wide to afford the viewer a better view of the black vibrator as it slid in and out of her pussy.

Alya’s hips were jerking, stuttering helplessly as she lost her rhythm the closer she got to orgasm, and Nino couldn’t help the whimper that escaped as his balls tightened painfully at Alya’s breathy moans.

“Ah! Ah...Mari.” She groaned, pinching her nipples again. “I’m almost there. Don’t- Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” Marinette’s thighs were rubbing together slightly from her own mounting arousal as she watched her best friend squirm and writhe underneath her. “Touch your clit.”

Alya immediately let go of one breast, fingers reaching down to rub furiously at her exposed clitoris. 

And that was all it took. Shaking, moaning, panting, Alya nearly screamed as her orgasom overtook her. Marinette continued thrusting the vibrator into her as she rode it out, politely shutting it off and removing it as Alya relaxed. 

“You’re beautiful.” Marinette said to her, lowering her head to peck her lips. “Amazing.”

Alya reached up and twined her arms around Marinette’s shoulders, basking in the afterglow as she pulled her friend down for another kiss. When they looked up, Nino had stepped away from the camera and was snapping the lens cover over the front. He turned and gave them a thumbs up, but it was impossible to ignore the grimace on his face.

“Hey, Mari. Mind if I, uh, use your bathroom for a few minutes?” He asked awkwardly 

Marinette glanced down his front and giggled: it was impossible to ignore the prominent tent in his pants.

“Dang, Nino, that’s impressive.” Alya said. 

“Yeah, well, thanks? I guess. Marinette, bathroom?” Nino shifted, finger twitching like he wanted to take himself in hand right there while the two girls lounged on the chaise.

Alya wouldn’t blame him if he did - they had been pretty hot.

“Um, no.” Marinette came to a split-second decision. “Do it here.”

“Here?” Nino squeaked. 

“Here.” Marinette said firmly, leaving the chaise to dig for a packet of tissues. Failing to find any, she grabbed a scrap of leftover flannel and held it out to him.

“You want to watch me jack off?” Nino asked, confirming what Marinette was asking.

“Hell yeah. That tent...it huge. I want to see it, too.” Alya spoke up. “I mean, you just watched us, didn’t you?”

“You asked me to film you.” Nino reminded her, but was already toying with his waistband. Marinette nudged him back so he was leaning against her desk.

“You want us to film you?” Alya cocked her head curiously.

“Not solo.” Nino muttered. “Seriously, are you sure? I’m probably not going to last more than a few strokes.”

“Do it.” Marinette said, and Alya sat up to observe. 

Nino’s dick _was_ a good size. Maybe not god-like, but who wanted something that just hurt to put in? Still, it was a good length, and the girth was...impressive. Alya rubbed her thighs together unconsciously at the thought of Nino inside her.

Nino immediately took himself in hand, grasping his painfully aching cock as the two naked girls watched. True to his word, barely a minute later he was groaning, using the piece of flannel to catch his cum as it jettisoned out in thick, creamy ropes. 

_”Fuck._ Fuck fuck fuuck…” He muttered tilting his head back and sighing at the ceiling. “I really needed that.”

“That was hot.” Alya murmured. Marinette nodded.

“It really was.” She agreed, eying Nino’s softening member as he tucked it back inside his boxers and pulled up his pants.

“Maybe next time, we’ll just film it with you.” Alya suggested thoughtfully.

Nino groaned and scrubbed his hands through his hair. These girls really were going to be the death of him - but man, what a way to go.


	8. Masturbation (crack version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack version of prompt 2

The music was smooth jazz, and it set the tempo.

She was laying back on the edge of the bed, dark hair fanning out over his comforter. Her head was thrown back, cheeks flushed and mouth open in a perfect O, fingers twisting in the bedspread as she panted breathlessly. Her legs were around his waist and he was standing over her, hands on her hips and fingers digging into her luscious backside as he thrust into her wet heat. 

“Oh! Oh _Nino!_ ” She gasped, breasts bouncing wildly with the force of his thrusts. 

He was hard. He was _so_ hard, and her pussy was fluttering against his aching cock-

“Hey, Nino! Do we have any- _Oh my God!_ ”

Nino bolted upright, eyes flying wide as the shower curtain was yanked back and Alya stuck her head in. However, when he looked at her, her eyes weren’t on his. They were on his _hand_.

“What the _hell_ Alya!” Nino roared, embarrassment and frustration and shock rolling together into a tight ball of irritation. Alya squeaked, yanking her head back and shutting the shower curtain with a _snap._ “Don’t you know how to knock? I’m fucking showering here!”

“I _did_ knock!” Alya snapped from the other side of the vinyl. “Said your name, even! Your music is too damn loud!”

Snarling, Nino reached out a hand and slapped it against the music player against the wall, cutting off the music abruptly.

“You can’t just barge in on people in the shower, Alya.” Nino growled. 

“I’ve seen you naked before!” Alya defended. “We went skinny dipping.”

“It’s not the same!” Nino retorted, scowling as he reached out to tip the shampoo bottle towards him. Using his thumb to flick the top open and dump a generous amount into his palm. Too late, he realized he’d accidentally grabbed Marinette’s bottle. Grimacing at the overly-fruity aroma, he slipped the shampoo back into it’s spot and hoped his roommate wouldn’t notice later.

Not that she’d be mad if she did, but still. No man wanted to go around smelling like - Nino paused to squint at the bottle - mango pomegranate mimosas (now with rose hip extracts!).

“Well- Well-” Alya floundered, and Nino could imagine her hands flailing wildly. “I wasn’t expecting you to be… be…”

“Be what?” Nino asked, amusement beginning to creep into his voice. “Beating the meat? Choking the chicken? Spanking my monkey?”

Alya made a choking noise, and Nino grinned viciously.

“Oh my god, _yes!_ ” She shrieked. “Jeezus! I thought at worst I’d see your butt or something! Not- Not-!”

“Cleaning the pipes?” He continued. “Relieving some tension? Rubbing one out? _Masturbating?_ ”

The indistinct whining noise sounded like air being let out of a balloon, and Nino was perversely satisfied to know that, at this point, _Alya_ was a lot more embarrassed than he was.

“So,” He asked, tilting his head back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. “What did you come in here for, anyway?”

“I just wanted to know if we had any yo- _Oh my god I left the stove on!”_ ”

The door slamming heralded her departure, and Nino winced. Both at the noise _and_ because it meant dinner was probably burnt.

_’Oh well.’_ He thought with a shrug, reaching for the body wash, _‘Guess we’re eating take away tonight.’_


	9. Bondage (Nino Marinette Adrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt 3: Bondage
> 
> Whips and chains and....fluff? Yes, that happened.

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.” Nino purred as he circled Marinette.

“I actually brought myself in.” Marinette teased. “Walked through the door and everything.”

“You’ve got a smart mouth.” Adrien commented from his place against a nearby wall. “I’m going to enjoy using it against you later.”

That statement should _not_ have been as arousing as it was, Marinette reflected, as she stood in the middle of Adrien’s living room.

It was tastefully decorated, but Marinette kind of doubted that Adrien had much hand in deciding the decor of the place.

“But as a matter of fact, I did escort you inside.” Adrien continued. 

“And if we’d had to drag you, you wouldn’t be here.” Nino murmured, trailing a finger from the nape of her neck gently down her spine. The light contact only served to heighten Marinette’s awareness of his pinkie, shivers of pleasure shuddering through her. “Pretty dress. You make it?”

“You know I did.” Marinette said proudly, chin hiking up, refusing to let him see how even that light touch affected her.

Awareness shimmered in Adrien’s eyes as he pushed off from the wall. Marinette’s breath hitched as he stalked towards her - growth and maturity had only increased his appeal, charming baby fat melting away for reveal chiseled features. His superhero activities hadn’t done him a disservice either, packing well defined muscles onto his naturally lean frame. Even now, wearing casual jeans and a button down with the sleeves rolled up, he was appealing.

His bare feet whispered on the plush carpet as he came to a stop in front of her, reaching out to cup her chin and raise her gaze to meet his.

“What about this?” He tapped the ribbon on the bodice, laced down the dress in a hourglass shape. “Is this functional or decorative?”

Marinette smirked. “Why don’t you find out?”

“I will. Eventually.” Adrien smiled. “First, what are our words?”

“Blueberry for slow down.” Marinette recited. “Pineapple for full stop. How did we choose those words again?”

“Neutral territory.” Nino muttered, leaning forward to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. His hands crept up around her waist. He nipped the spot lightly, before nibbling his way up her neck.

“Kinda makes me hungry.” Marinette murmured, tilting her head to expose her neck to Nino’s ministrations.

“Oh, I’ll feed you something.” Nino muttered, sucking the pulse under her ear.

Adrien meanwhile, had taken a circuit around her. “I feel like your outfit is missing something.”

“Mmm.” Marinette smiled at him languidly. “It is. No...accessories.”

“Ah, that must be it.” Adrien nodded. “You need a necklace to complete the look. I’ve got just the thing.”

Marinette’s breath hitched, pupils dilating as heat raced to her groin. She knew what was coming.

“Damn, that thing really does it for you, huh?” Nino said lowly.

“Oh, you know.” Marinette replied as flippantly as she could, since Adrien had emerged from his bedroom with the leather collar in his hand. “Girls and their jewelry.” 

“It’s definitely a statement piece.” Adrien’s lips quirked as he snapped the red leather collar around her throat. “Is it okay? Not too tight?”

Marinette reached a finger up,tilting her head back and sliding it under the leather to show that she was fine.

“Good.” Adrien nodded. “Nino, do you want to unwrap our gift here, or in the bedroom?”

“Take her to the bedroom.” Nino’s eyes roamed up and down her as he came to stand next to Adrien. “I want to show her the new toys.”

“New toys?” Marinette shifted her weight a little as she felt herself getting wetter. “What have we got?”

“This, for one.” Adrien replied, drawing out a red leather leash from behind his back and clipping it to her collar.

Marinette wanted to whimper at the sight of Adrien holding her leash, but a flash of bronze caught her eye. “It has a clip on that end, too? Why?”

Adrien smirked, but didn’t answer, instead throwing her a look over his shoulder as he turned back towards the bedroom. “Come, Marinette.”

Marinette waited for the tug on the collar before she followed - not because she didn’t want to follow, but because she wanted to feel the tug. Nino was close behind her, almost crowding her as he followed her into Adrien’s bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Marinette smiled at the glowing candles lined up on Adrien’s dresser. Flickering flames were the only illumination, throwing shadows around the room to dance on the walls. 

Nino walked around to stand next to Adrien, and Marinette thought that the two of them looked _magnificent_ standing together. Nino had ditched his shirt before she’d even arrived, and his jeans were low-slung around his lean hips as he studied her through his golden-brown eyes.

“Beautiful.” Adrien murmured. Nino nodded.

“And she’s all ours.” He added. “Want to unwrap her while I remove her panties?”

“Don’t take my panties off.” Marinette said, and flushed when Nino cocked an appraising eyebrow at her curiously. “You’ll see.” She told him.

“Really.” Adrien practically purred it, sending shivers of delight straight through her. “Well, now I’m curious. What happens if I tug on that pretty little ribbon at your waist?”

“You’ll see.” Marinette said breathlessly.

“She keeps saying that.” Nino noted. “Hurry up Adrien - want to see.”

Without further ado, Adrien reached out, drawing the bow from her waist and loosening the corset top, eyebrows raising as the dress opened up, giving him a glimpse of the flesh beneath.

“And an elastic waist to remove it.” He murmured appreciatively. “I’m glad we didn’t cuff you yet.”

Absently, he handed Nino the red leash he still held, and Marinette watched her other lover wrap it loosely in his fist. He moved behind her, slipping the straps off of her shoulders and down her arms, revealing a red lace long line bra to Nino’s heated gaze.

“You match your leash.” He said. 

“But wait, there’s more.” Marinette winked at him as Adrien tugged the elastic, sliding it over her hips. Marinette jumped when his teeth grazed the curve of her butt cheek as the dress fell to the floor.

“Step out.” Adrien commanded, shifting the dress as Marinette lifted one foot, then the other. A rustling behind her told her that he was probably hanging it up.

“Crotchless panties.” Nino observed, swallowing visibly. “Damn.”

Adrien reappeared in her vision, the ribbon from the front of her dress held loosely in his fist.

“What,” Marinette licked her lips, “are you going to do with that?”

“Oh, I think you know.” Adrien smiled. “Since I’m pretty sure you planned this.”

“A thought may have crossed my mind.” Marinette admitted.

“Then be a good pet and hold out your hands.” Adrien said, smiling at her approvingly when she immediately complied. 

Nino moved to stand behind her, the collar shifting against her skin as he walked. Gentle pressure on her neck let her know he was still holding the lead even as warm hands wrapped around her waist. The fabric of his jeans created a delicious friction against her exposed butt cheeks, and she felt the button snag briefly on the lace of her thong as Nino leaned in, watching Adrien wrap the red silk ribbon around her wrists.

“You know that every time you wear that dress, we’ll think of this.” He murmured in her ear, his breath warm as it ghosted past.

“Mmhm.” Marinette sighed as she relaxed against the solid wall of his chest. “That’s the plan.”

“Tease.” The tone was accusatory, but Marinette could feel his smile as he pressed a kiss to her neck. His hips rocked forward to grind against her, and she could feel the ridge of his erection straining the front of his jeans. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Marinette smiled as Adrien released her wrists and stepped back. She held them aloft to show them to the man standing behind her. “I’m the one bound here. _You’re_ holding my leash - clearly you’re the one in charge of me. How could I possibly be teasing you?”

“Oh, I’m in charge now?” Nino grinned and nipped at her bare shoulder as he gave the leash a quick tug. “Well then, pet, I think that our lover is woefully overdressed for this occasion - how about you help him out of his clothes?”

“Yes, sir.” Marinette murmured, smiling as Adrien held out his arms for her.

He was a _beautiful_ man, Marinette thought, stepping into his arms. They both were, Nino’s darker, more rough-and-tumble appearance a stark contrast to Adrien’s golden, adonis-like physique.

_’And they’re all mine._ Marinette thought happily, bound wrists resting on Adrien’s chest as she leaned up to kiss him. Adrien responded eagerly, mouth parting under the gentle pressure of her lips, tongue snaking out to flick her upper lip teasingly. 

Marinette nipped at his lower lip, savoring his appreciative moan as she kissed her way across his jaw and down the smooth column of his throat until she came to the collar of his shirt.

Gently she undid the buttons of his shirt, using her mouth to explore the golden skin she uncovered. She licked her way down his sternum, dragged her fingernails over his nipples, and nipped her way down the ridges and planes of his abdomen.Teasingly she nibbled her way around his navel, savoring the way his breath hitched when she dipped her tongue in briefly.

Nino was still standing behind her, holding the leash aloft so the collar rubbed against her throat when she finally undid the last button and came down to the erection straining against the front of his jeans. 

“That looks painful.” Nino commented. “Why don’t you help him out with that?”

“What about you?” Marinette glanced over her shoulder at Nino. He stood easily, eyes burning as he watched her with her leash clenched loosely in his fist and the top button popped on his jeans.

Nino smirked and gave her leash a tug. “I thought I was in charge? Are you disobeying me?”

Marinette shivered. “No, sir.”

“Good. Then let me make myself clear here: I want you to suck his dick.” Nino replied firmly. “And continue doing so until those jeans are off completely.”

_”Yes_ master.” Marinette sank to her knees completely as heat flooded her pussy. 

“I love dominant Nino.” Adrien murmured, pulling the elastic band out of her hair and running his fingers through her hair as Marinette slipped the button on his jeans.

Adrien savored the sight of her kneeling in front of him, bound up in red and nuzzling his restrained erection. She eased the zipper down, peeling the fabric back before she leaned forward and tongued his dick through the fabric of his underwear. He groaned aloud as she mouthed the head through the boxer-briefs, tongue pressing against the underside of the head and leaving a damp spot as she pulled away.  
“Um… I might need some help.” She admitted ruefully, looking up at him with dark eyes as she hooked the fingers of her bound hands on his waistband, tugging lightly.

Adrien chuckled and glanced at Nino. “Am I allowed to help her out? Sir?”

Nino’s lips quirked. “Yes.”

Adrien hooked the waist of his jeans and underwear, dragging both down simultaneously to mid thigh before letting go. Marinette leaned back a bit as he bent over to push the clothing down before leaning forward to catch his bobbing erection as he straightened.

Adrien looked down at her as she peered up at him. The red silk of her dress ribbon gleamed in the low light, holding her wrists together as her slender fingers grasped his shaft. Big blue eyes held his as pink lips parted and he watched the weeping head of his cock disappear into her mouth. She sucked briefly, cheeks hollowing and tongue flicking against his slit before she leaned back and offered him a smile.

“Mmm...you’re delicious.” She cooed. “That excited for me already?”

Adrien chuckled, grabbing the back of her head and directing her back to his dick. “Always. Back to work.”

Her giggle sent shivers straight to his balls as she let go of his shaft to push at his jeans while she sucked. Adrien was only half aware of his jeans and underwear being nudged down his legs, instead paying attention to the suction of Marinette’s mouth and the press of her tongue, until she finally popped off his cock, bending down to tap the inside of his ankle. Obediently Adrien lifted his foot, allowing her to work the clothing off of his feet and shove them away. 

Rising up, she gave his weeping cock one more playful, flat tongued lick before half-turning to look at Nino.

Nino had moved to the side for a better view and was staring at them, jeans undone and halfway down his hips as he palmed his own erection absently, watching Marinette suck Adrien’s dick.

“Adrien,” The name was almost a sigh, and Adrien knew he was just as painfully aroused as they were. “Lay on the bed. Marinette, I want you to continue what you were doing.”

Nino watched the flex and play of Adrien’s muscles as he scooted back on the bed before propping himself up on a few pillows. Marinette followed after, hips and swaying as glimpses of her wet pussy peeking at him as she crawled after. Dark hair slipped over her shoulder as she lowered her torso and took Adrien’s cock back into her mouth.

Nino dropped the leash on the bed, watching his other lover’s head tilt back his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Nino finished shoving his pants and boxers off, kicking his pants aside as he knelt down and slid a toy box from under the bed.

Popping it open, he selected a few items and rose, setting them on the bed. Picking up the condom, he quickly tore it open, rolling it down his length and dropping the wrapper in the wastebin before he moved onto the bed behind Marinette.

Picking up the anal plug he’d chosen, Nino studied it. Smallish, silver, with a pretty pink jewel on the end that glittered in the candle light. Marinette had already thoughtfully widened her stance, so Nino leaned back on his heels, grabbing the leash he’d dropped a moment ago and pulling it taunt. Not _tight_ \- he didn’t want to choke her - but just enough that he met with a slight resistance as she bobbed on Adrien’s cock. Just enough to rub on her throat and remind her it was there.

Nino took a moment to admire the roundness of her hips, the curve of her ass and the startling contrast that the strip of red lace provided as he watched it nug between her cheeks. Idly, he trailed the tip of the plug down the strip, admiring the sight as he listened to the gasps and pants that Adrien was making as Marinette worked him closer to orgasm.

He slipped the anal plug between her legs, using a finger to find her entrance before dipping the plug in a few times, smiling at the pleased-sounding noise Marinette made before he pulled it out completely. Slipping his finger under the strip of lace, he nudged it aside before pressing the plug against her hole.

Marinette gasped, popping off of Adrien’s cock, head tipping back and eyes fluttering closed as she pressed back eagerly. Adrien watched her, elbows braced on either side of his hips, shoulders hunched and red silk gleaming against her wrists as they rested on his abdomen. He knew when Nino had finally worked the plug in because of the pleased-sounding humm Marinette let out.

Then he waited, watching Nino lean over and pick up the remote.

Marinette’s eyes blew wide, mouth dropping open when Nino pressed the button and started the vibrations.

“Oh, my-”

“What do you think?” Adrien asked as Marinette shuddered.

“I think it’s-” Marinette’s statement dissolved into a breathy moan as Nino slid into her. _”Amazing.”_ She moaned.

“Glad you, _mm_ , approve.” Adrien murmured as she wrapped her lips back around his dick, cheeks hollowing as she sucked.  Her bound wrists stretched over him and her torso leaning heavily on his upper thighs were preventing him from thrusting, so Adrien settled for tangling his fingers in her hair, sweeping it away from her face so he could see her better.

Nino wasn’t going to last long. Between the show earlier, the slick heat and the frankly _incredible_ vibrations, he was riding the razor edge of his orgasm. Dropping the leash, Nino gripped Marinette’s hips, jaw clenching as he bucked against her.

Marinette groaned and shuddered, sucking hard on Adrien’s cock as his fingers tightened in her hair. Behind her, Nino lost his rhythm as her pussy clenched and fluttered around his dick, balls tightening as he emptied himself inside her with a groan. Leaning back, he slipped out of her, reaching up he grabbed the leash and tugged firmly, forcibly pulling her mouth off Adrien’s dick.

She only resisted for a second, but another insistent tug forced her to sit upright. Her eyes flashed with irritation as she glanced speared him a look over her shoulder.

Nino grinned tiredly at her, glancing at Adrien who was watching him warily, pupils blown wide and eyes glazed with arousal and confusion. Reaching forward, he unclipped the leash.

“Switch spots.” He directed. “I want to see you on your back, pretty girl.”

Marinette frowned, shaking her hands absently. “My wrists could use a break.”

“Everything alright?” Nino asked as Adrien directed her, easing her down onto her back and lifting her arms above her head. Nino shifted, slipping off the bed and walking around to the head of it. 

“The ribbons were digging in where my wrists were pressed against them - along the back.” Marinette said, and Nino paused to frown at her.

“And you didn’t call blueberry?” He said. “Or pineapple?” He grabbed her hands, shifting the loosely tied ribbons to examine the lines that were pressed across the backs of her wrists.

“I was a little caught up.” Marinette admitted. “I didn’t realize they’d gone cold until you pulled me up.”

Nino pinched her fingertips, watching the color flow back into them in good time. “You want to stop?”

“No.” Marinette said quickly. “It doesn’t hurt, just a little uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be afraid to say the words, Marinette.” Adrien scolded lightly. “We know you’re tough - no need to prove it.”

“I won’t.” Marinette argued. “I know my limits - and right now I am _insanely_ frustrated, with no cock and an anal plug still vibrating in my ass, and you want to have a fucking conversation. So can we _please_ cut the chatter and just fuck me?”

Adrien blinked in surprise, and Nino chuckled, threading the leash through the slats of the headboard. Drawing her hands up, he wrapped the leash around the ribbons before securing it in makeshift bonds.

“You heard the lady,” He told Adrien, who was still sitting back and cooling his heels. “Fuck her.”

Adrien speared his friend with a look as he reached out, nudging Marinette’s legs apart. “Condom please.”

While Nino reached into the nightstand to grab one and open it, Adrien took in the sights. Marinette’s legs were spread, one knee slightly bent, well-fucked pussy plainly visible through the hole in her red lace panties. Her breasts, still encased in matching red lace, rose and fell with her breaths. Her mouth swollen and her lips puffy from sucking on his cock, and her cheeks were flushed becomingly with arousal. She shifted, whining a little, and Adrien caught sight of the pretty pink jewel winking at him in the candle light. 

Nino handed him the rubber and Adrien rolled it on with hands that shook just slightly before he moved to cover her. Bracing his weight, he reached between them and rubbed his cock along her slit until he found the opening. Notching his head against her, he pushed inside with a groan.

The vibrations were intense, and he understood why Nino had finished so quickly. He probably wouldn’t last too much longer, but he didn’t think Marinette would either. Bracing himself above her, he dipped his head to grip a lace-covered nipple between his lips, sucking on it in time to his thrusts. 

Marinette writhed underneath him, panting and moaning in a way that was nothing short of gratifying. Her feet were dug into the comforter to help her propel her hips up to meet his thrusts, back arching to present her breasts to him more fully.

Adrien dropped to his forearms, pistoning into her as he suckled strongly on her breast. The sensation of her vaginal walls pressing in on his cock, the way the vibrations fluctuated as he thrust into her and her _delightful_ noises had him gritting his teeth, unconsciously clamping down harder on her nipple as he tried to stave off the orgasm threatening to overtake him.

“Ad- Adrien!” Marinette choked out, head tipped back as she mewled helplessly. “I’m- _ahh..!”_

Her walls clamped down on his cock hard, sucking him in and clenching around him even as the vibrations from the plug in her ass played havoc on every nerve. Unable to do anything but release her nipple and grit his jaw, Adrien fell off the ledge he was skirting, his own orgasm driving him to pound into her hard as cum jettisoned out.

As the waves receded, the vibrations were suddenly way too much for his over-sensitive cock, even through the slightly numbing sensation of latex.

“Ni- Nino!” Marinette whimpered. “Cut the plug!”

The vibrations stopped, and it was like every string holding him up had been abruptly cut, leaving Adrien to collapse. He tried to brace his arms, to stop from crushing her as she lay panting beneath him, but he wasn’t sure how successful he was. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, nose buried in her dark hair, and sucked air into his suddenly deprived lungs. 

The bed dipped next to them, and Adrien caught a flash of a tanned forearm reaching past him.

“You two are so hot.” Nino said lowly, unclipping the leash and setting it aside. He let Marinette’s arms fall back, gently unwinding the ribbon still binding her wrists together, checking for any damage as he did so. “You okay, babe? Can you still feel everything?”

Marinette made an indistinct, contented sounding hum. “My toes tingle.” She giggled sleepily.

“I’m more worried about our fingertips.” Nonetheless, Nino sounded amused. “Wiggle your fingers for me - there’s a girl.” Gently, he rubbed her slightly chafed wrists, kissing them before he released them.

Adrien rolled over, trying not to steamroll his lover as he did so. Marinette whimpered as he slipped out of her, but didn’t otherwise protest. Continuing the roll, he sat up, muscles feeling suspiciously like noodles as he winced at the wet snap of used latex, knotting it before tossing in in the can. Grabbing the wipe Nino handed him, Adrien cleaned up quickly, collecting used wipes to add to the condoms in the waste bin. The plug and collar were removed and set to the side to be wiped down later, and the ribbon and leash were dumped on the floor nearby next to Marinette’s bra and panties.

By the time he’d turned back around Nino and Marinette were already between the sheets, Marinette’s head pillowed on Nino’s bicep as she yawned.

“That was great.” Nino said to nobody in particular.

“I think that vibrating plug is my new favorite.” Adrien remarked as he slid in on Marinette’s other side. Marinette rolled towards him, and Nino released her to tuck his hands behind his head. 

Nino was a cuddler sometimes, and after sex usually counted, but he liked his space to sleep. Adrien, however, loved post-coital snuggles almost as much as the act itself, if on a completely different level. Marinette fell somewhere between the two, but was always happy to indulge Adrien when she could.

“Collar.” Marinette grinned as she snuggled into Adrien’s open arms. “Always my collar.”

“That red ribbon is pretty good, too.” Nino stifled a yawn behind his head.

“You’ll see it at lunch on Tuesday.” Marinette said smugly.

Nino chuckled. “You’re awful. Why would you do that to us?”

Marinette’s head turned as she shot him a mischievous look over her shoulder. “So you’ll punish me, of course.”

Nino snorted. “Keep it up, I’ll punish you right now.”

“No.” Adrien yawned. “None of that.”

“Aww, is poor kitty tired?” Marinette sniggered. “Who knew the turtle could outpace the cat?”

Adrien cracked an eye open to glare at her. “Don’t even go there, bug. It will not end well.”

Marinette didn’t even look slightly abashed, burrowing against his chest. “Promise?”

Adrien chuckled. “Promise.”


	10. Bondage (A-team crack fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt 3: Bondage 
> 
> Adrien fulfills every man's secret (or not so secret) fantasy...

The leather had been a bad idea. Really, Alya should have known better - but it had been cheap _and_ on sale, so Alya had thought what harm could it do? Something sexy to wear for her sexy boyfriends. A little extra spice.

The problem had started when she got home and tried it on. The leather corset had gone _on_ easily enough, but somehow getting it _off_ had been a different story altogether. The zipper in the back had stuck, and no amount of tugging would undo it. In the end, Alya had resorted to trying to wiggle it off over her head….only for it to get caught on her breasts.

It wasn’t the first time in her life she’d cursed her big breasts (high school PE came to mind), but it definitely was the most creative reason yet. Still, she’s managed to work it up over her tits, so breathing wasn’t the problem it had been.

Her only saving grace was that someone should be arriving home...soon. Soonish? Alya hadn’t looked at the clock before she’d started trying to wiggle out of the damnable piece of lingerie, but it was afternoon, so _somebody_ would be back...sometime.

In the meantime, Alya continued to struggle. The leather had no give, so she couldn’t bend her elbows enough to grasp the fabric to tug it off. All she could really do was sit around in her jeans, tits hanging out for anyone to see (Were the blinds closed? Oh God, she hadn’t thought to check.) while she waited for someone to come help her out of this mess.

Finally, after half an eternity, she heard the door slam. Tilting her head back as far as it would go (which wasn’t far, really) she called out for help.

“Hey! Hey! Come here! Please? I need some help!” She wasn’t sure who she wanted to see (hear) - all of the options sucked. Adrien would probably reenact the scenario later for their partners’ amusement, Nino would undoubtedly take pictures, and Marinette would laugh herself stupid before helping.

“Alya?” Adrien’s voice drifted down the hall as he made his way towards their bedroom. “Babe? Are you in- whoa.”

Stuck inside her clothing, Alya scowled. “Can I get some help please?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien sounded ridiculously amused, and Alya could easily imagine him leaning against the doorjamb, looking too pretty for his own good as he smirked at her. “Are we into bondage now?”

“Shut it, Agreste.” Alya growled. “Just help me out, please.”

“I don’t know…” Adrien tilted his head to ogle his girlfriend’s breasts, prominently on display under the faux-leather. “I’m kind of liking this.”

“Adrien…” Alya whined, squirming a bit more as she tried to flex her elbows, and Adrien couldn’t decide if she didn’t know or didn’t care that the movement made her breasts bounce, too. “Come on - this is uncomfortable.”

“Where did you get that thing?” Adrien asked instead, reaching down to adjust himself. “Mari didn’t make that, did she?”

“No, I found it on sale at a store.” Alya admitted. “It was cheap, so I thought ‘Why not?’”

“I think you found out why not.” Adrien said in amusement.

“Yep, sure did.” Alya said. “Now, help, please?”

“Just a second.” Adrien moved forward, cupping her breasts in his hands and smiling as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. “I’ve gotta do something first.”

“What the heck?” Alya complained. “What could you possibly need to- _eekk!_ ”

Adrien had squished her boobs together, stuck his face in them, and blew a raspberry as he shook his head back in forth.

_”Oh my god!”_ Alya squealed, twisting violently she tried to get away from the intense vibrations which were somehow strong enough to tickle her armpits. “Did you just motorboat me?” she demanded.

“Sure did.” She could _hear_ the smug grin in his voice, the ass. “You never let me do that.”

“No, no I don’t!” Alya huffed. “What the hell?”

Adrien bounced her breasts in his hands a little, grinning foolishly. “I’ve always wanted too. You never let me play with your boobs just for the hell of it.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, I can’t even. You’re taking advantage of me to...jiggle my tits?”

“You’re the one tied up.” Adrien pointed out. “Or, well, bound up I guess. Still, it would be remiss of me not to. Nino would never forgive me.”

“What are you, five?” Alya groused. “Come on, help me out please.”

“I sure hope no five year olds are trying to do this.” Adrien remarked, using his whole hand to jiggle one boob. “Can I tie you up later?”

“Seriously?” Alya deadpanned.

“You’re at my mercy here. I kind of like it.” Adrien chirped. “Do you want out of that thing or not?”

“Come on,” Alya whined. “My hands are falling asleep here. My arms hurt. _Please?_ ”

“Dang, Alya, you should have led off with that.” Adrien frowned. Pursing his lips contemplatively, he leaned over, quickly giving each breast a quick kiss goodbye before straightening. “Alright, let’s get you out of this thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...by motorboating a great pair of boobs. Alya may never forgive him, but at least he can check it off his bucket list, right?


End file.
